This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This time is devoted to collecting ubiquitin protein data which will be given to participants of the NMRFAM protein structure determination workshop. Participants will use this data for hands-on exercises in determining protein structure from NMR data.